ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Magistrate
A magistrate is a public official similar to a judge. Several worlds are known to use magistrates in their justice systems. Bajor In 2369, a Bajoran magistrate named Faren Kag informed Deep Space 9 that there was a medical emergency in his village and requested assistance. Commander Sisko sent Doctor Bashir and Chief O'Brien to aide with the emergency. ( ) When Odo placed Nog and Jake in a cell, the Changeling told Nog he would be facing the magistrate for allegedly breaking into the quarters of a Tholian ambassador. ( ) Shortly after the Bajoran poet Akorem Laan's emergence from the Bajoran wormhole, having been stuck there for two hundred years, he became the Emissary of the Prophets for a brief time and reinstated the D'jarra caste system. When Vedek Porta pushed a Bajoran man off the second level of the promenade, killing him for refusing to begin a new life under his proper caste, Akorem said he would ask the magistrate to be lenient with Porta. ( ) In 2372, Quark tampered with the replicators on the and Deep Space 9, causing users of the replicators to see advertisements for his bar. While Quark attempted to rationalize and play down his actions, Odo sarcastically reassured him, "I'm sure the magistrate will take that into consideration when he calculates your fine." ( ) In 2373, Odo told Quark he should keep his excuses for the magistrate, when one of Quark's under maintained holosuites had injured Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) In 2375, the Changeling Laas got into a fight with several Klingons aboard DS9 and killed one of them. General Martok requested that Laas be detained until the magistrate could determine whether to honor the Klingon Empire's request that Laas be extradited to their jurisdiction. ( ) Barkon IV Garvin, a Barkonian magistrate, and his daughter Gia encountered the malfunctioning Data in 2370. ( ) The Federation When an accident prematurely aged Molly O'Brien, Sisko explained the situation to a Federation magistrate, who wanted Molly taken to a center on Dalvos Prime for examination. ( ) Tandar Prime Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather had to undergo a hearing in front of the Tandaran magistrate on Tandar Prime in order to be cleared of espionage and released back to the ''Enterprise''. ( ) Klingon Empire The Klingon Empire utilised magistrates during the mid-22nd century. In 2152, an unmamed magistrate resided over the trial of Jonathan Archer on Narendra III. In 2154, a Klingon prisoner which was being prepped for genetic experimentation, demanded to see his magistrate. ( ) Talos IV The Keeper also held the title of magistrate. ( ) Entharan homeworld Entharan magistrates judged with a strong emphasis on preserving the business reputation of their species. ( ) Sikaris Magistrates seemed to be powerful in Sikarian culture. ( ) Mazar In 2152, the Mazarites claimed that their magistrate wanted to question Vulcan ambassador V'Lar. ( ) Mokra order Augris held the rank of third magistrate of the Mokra Order. ( ) Keto-Enol Enolian magistrates were more lenient in their sentencing if a criminal showed compassion for his victims. ( ) See also * Diplomacy and law * Judges and arbiters External link * Category:Titles